


the coaches gc ENDED.

by velvetiscake



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: How do I tag correctly, M/M, chatfic, lots of aot references mainly marco and jean cause im sad, the coaches deserve love too smh, uhhhh, vocaloid references lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:42:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26984602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velvetiscake/pseuds/velvetiscake
Summary: ikkei makes a coaches groupchat and sHIT GOES DOWNold: ikkeibrick: nekomatadumbass: keishinglasses:takedanose: washijouhorny on main:Takinouemiddle part: shimdadue to recent events the author will be on hiatus.
Relationships: Shimada Makoto/Takinoue Yuusuke, Takeda Ittetsu/Ukai Keishin
Comments: 7
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

old has made a groupchat!  
old has added 8 users to the chat!

dumbass: and thats why i think marco shouldn't have died  
dumbass: oh a gc

glasses: good job on noticing that keishin (and huckdsvlns he should have been able to stay with jean >://)

old: anyways made this so the coaches can make matches and stuff you know

glasses: ah alright

dumbass: ignore the first message i was ranting to ittetsu about aot dnmfknv

brick: introduce yourselves please!

old: o yeah

old has given brick admin!

brick: ah thank you :)

dumbass: ahhh whatever ukai keishin coach of karasuno

glasses: takeda ittetsu also a coach of karasuno :D

brick: nekomata yasufumi coach of nekoma.

nose: Washijou Tanji. Coach of Shiratorizawa.

old: the others will introduce themselves later.

dumbass: oh god proper puncuation  
dumbass: fuCCKKKK punctuation**

old: hold on hold on hold on, are takeda and keishin on first name basis??

glasses: uh yeah?

dumbass: you didn't know??  
dumbass: wow

glasses: idk how you didn't notice cause we are literally super 'lovey dovey' ig

dumbass: wait pops can you give me admin

old: what do i get?

dumbass: uhhhhh ill pay for ur drink?

old: dead  
old: DEAL

old made dumbass a admin!

dumbass: lol predicting the future huhhfovhfdjbngrjio

glasses: you good?

dumbass added 2 users!

horny on main: sup bitches

middle part: why the fUCK DID YOU STEAL HIS PHONE

horny on main: uhoh uhhhh gotta blast!


	2. arent you the height of a twink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> my friend called me a twink so thats what this chapter is based off lmao (i put somewhat of my personality onto takeda so rgjefhdidhgbiujk)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> usernames:  
> glasses/twink: takeda
> 
> dumbass: ukai
> 
> middle part: shimda
> 
> horny on main/horny for shimda: takinoue
> 
> (edited some spelling errors :])

'bad bitches'

dumbass: oml 

horny on main: teehee

middle part: why am i dating you jfc

dumbass: pfft ur still dating? bitch IM MARRIED

glasses: ugh get on our level 🙄

horny on main: arent u the size of a twink

glasses: WHATEIJFEHIHTHEIF  
glasses: WHAT THE HELL

horny on main renamed glasses to 'twink'!

twink: STOP

dumbass: BAHAHAGAHAHAAGAH

twink: THIS IS SLANDER

horny on main: yuh <3

twink: you know what

twink has renamed horny on main to horny for shimda!

horny for shimda: NO

twink: and istg if you send me the pregnant marco picture i will stab you, cut off your dick, and shove it down your throat

dumbass: woah  
dumbass: nice

twink: SHUT UP UKAI

dumbass: YESSIR

middle part: dom!takeda am i right

twink: die

middle part: no thanks, thank you for the offer tho

dumbass: why is there cat hair all over my apartment wtf

twink: ukai you watched my cat last week

dumbass: oh  
dumbass: i forgot

horny for shimda: living up to ur name huh

twink: why am i friends with you guys you caused all of my pain

horny for shimda: ow am crying rn

twink: everytime you cry i laugh a little harder <3

middle part: ugh preach sis 🙄

dumbass: go off queen


	3. i am going to commit arson ♡ ♥💕❤

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shimda commits arson (gone wrong) (gone sexual)

'♡ ♥💕❤old men♡ ♥💕❤'

glasses: alright ill let the kids know thanks nekomata. :)

brick: ah no problem.

dumbass: uh sooooo

horny on main: hahaha so we did a thingggggg

glasses: oh god

horny on main: shut up twink

glasses: STOP PLESE

furry: i 

middle part: im gonna commit arson who wants to come

furry: ugh me 

glasses: i would but ukai is being a ♡ ♥💕❤clingy piece of shit♡ ♥💕❤

dumbass: relationship cut off with takeda the only man i love now is levi ackerman

middle part: fine i get his bf then tehe

furry: we committed arson❤

middle part: we set of fireworks in a house 💕

glasses: BJWSBHDBWAIYHNKJCIk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapter but whatever tehe oh btw when shimda said 'then i get his bf tehe' i meant erwin! i dont really like eren x levi [i like armin x eren lol]


	4. kins r sexy wdym

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> exposing kins tehe
> 
> btw furry is manabu naoi! (nekomas assistant coach owo)

glasses has made a groupchat!  
glasses has added 4 users!

glasses: alright bitches kin assignment time

dumbass: oh ok

middle part: oh no

horny on main: hELL YEAH YOOOOOOO

furry: tehe 

glasses: starting with @dumbass mondo fucking oowada or fucking jean

dumbass: i mean  
dumbass: ur right

glasses: @middle part fucking uhhhh o,,otabek? i really dont know

middle part: gee thanks

glasses: @horny on main kaito, kirishima, gon, shinji, or really any himbo

horny on main:

glasses: @furry sora from sdra2 cause you forgot everything >:/

furry: ow

glasses: ok im doing myself tehe kiyotaka or marco are my main ones fjkdsf  
glasses: or alluka ig  
glasses: the moment when u and ur boyfriends kins match 

horny on main: shuut up twink

horny on main: kins suck anyway

furry: kins r sexy wdym

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okokok im really gay for this guy @ school and idk what to do hfdihfudishv hES SO PRETTY


	5. nekomata got the will wtf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> death <3 ( warning changes tehe)

'♡ ♥💕❤old men♡ ♥💕❤'

old: when i die the will goes to nekomata

dumbass: WHAT  
dumbass: HWY

middle part: lol

horny on main: lmao get fucked <3

glasses: wait nekomata got the will? wtf

furry: this wouldnt of happened if you werent a dumb piece of shit

dumbass: YOU TOO???? WOW GUYS WOW

glasses: leave him alone guys you know he doesnt like getting made fun of

horny on main: nononono this is funny let us continue

middle part: hahahaha

horny on main: no wonder your parents abandoned you lmao

glasses: guys,,, keishi' do you need me to come over?

dumbass: please

glasses: alright ill be on my way  
glasses: and honestly, fuck you guys he doesnt like this shit getting mentioned.  
glasses: in the morning i expect you guy apologizing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> srry bout the cliffhanger :(((
> 
> buuuttt i made myself some food and i was able to sneak around my parents to get my adhd meds (im proud of myself yr3iug)  
> i havent made myself food because personal shit but im proud of myself!!
> 
> ( i changed it too btw!!!)


	7. update.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: a little violence but not a lot.

hi it's jean's friend here, he has had a situation that has but him into the hospital. We aren't sure wha will actually happen but we are hoping for the best. he will come on time to time ( in like a few days [after his amputation ofc]) just to read and shit. not update books. i will try my best to answer questions but it's not guarantee. - T (if you would like to know wha happened, his leg is sorta... falling apart. he has to get it amputated. telling you this so there isnt any questions bout it.)

update, his thing starts tomorrow. We hope for the best. -T


End file.
